mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mario bro 1234
'--Byllant 15:51, 13 August 2009 (UTC)' Deletion tags Please don't rename articles to the title Deletion log, it creates unnessesary articles. If you disagree with an article use this template and put your reason there: '--Byllant 15:57, 13 August 2009 (UTC)' Rich text editor It appears that you have the rich text editor enabled. Please go to special:preferences and click on editing, and then uncheck the Enable Rich Text Editing box. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 00:49, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Preview button Please use the preview button before you save your edits to a page. That way, you won't flood the . Thank you. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 16:53, 14 August 2009 (UTC) About the Infobox Game template The next time you screw the Infobox Game template, please remember, it's a template, not an inside link, it need the 's not the [[]]'s '--Byllant 19:42, 18 August 2009 (UTC)' Weights Weights of some characters are unknown, you can't compare it with the weight of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, besides, there 5 weight categories: Light, Light-Medium, Medium, Medium-Heavy and Heavy. '--Byllant 02:59, 24 August 2009 (UTC)' Home stages If a stage has no home character please add "None". Other thing, put a between characters' name in Home stage to so they can be aligned. '--Byllant 03:12, 25 August 2009 (UTC)' Official Games' articles help wanted When I see and fixed the Super Mario Galaxy article, I got the idea to make Official Games articles so we can expand the Wiki, but I can't do it alone so I request to your help to aid me with this articles. Watch the Super Mario Galaxy article to see how to make them. Is not necesary to write the story or the gameplay on the article, but only the McLeodGaming and/or the SSF relation. The relation with the official game could be a character, the sprites, the moveset, a stage, an item, a trophy (this when the game is already released). All must been categorized on the Official Games category. This are the article I had planned, take a breath and make them in the moment you want, I won't force you: # Mario Bros. (arcade) # Super Mario Bros. # Super Mario World (game) (remember there is a stage called Super Mario World too so don't confuse the red links) # Super Mario Bros. 2 # Donkey Kong (arcade) # Donkey Kong Country # The Legend of Zelda # The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess # Kirby's Dream Land # Kirby's Adventure # Sonic the Hedgehog (game) # Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Sonic Adventure 2 # Sonic Battle # Mega Man X (game) # Mega Man 7 # Tales of Symphonia # Nakiri Dungeon: Tales of the World 3 # Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins # Wario Land 4 # Final Fantasy VII # Chrono Trigger # World of Warcraft # Kingdom Hearts # Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories # F-Zero # F-Zero GX # Kid Icarus Even this list is large it is still incomplete so there are more games we can add. '--Byllant 05:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC)' Helping out? Hey Mario bro 1234, mind if I help naming the ordinary attack moves of some characters(not special moves)? I`ve been playing Brawl for a year and I completed it.Yukimazan 10:03, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Hi. Sorry for intruding. The movesets are probably going to be very different from brawl, so it's best to wait until they're playable in flash before you log the attacks. Ne0pets22 11:55, October 3, 2009 (UTC) So let me guess, the veterans will do it? Ok. Since i`m so bored, what should I do, I cannot create anime articles.Yukimazan 22:26, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :See that huge scary list that's also in my talk page? Use the template, make the articles. You can use Wikipedia and Smashwiki to help you. Ne0pets22 00:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC)